Sanando heridas
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Tenía la pelea más grande debatiéndose dentro de ella, una batalla que en la que uno de dos saldría lastimado. A veces se gana perdiendo, pero ¿A qué precio?; ¿Al precio de un corazón roto?, ¿Al precio de un sentimiento no correspondido?, ¿Al precio del dolor inconsolable?... One-shot


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes utilizados en esta historia. Son propiedad de Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores. No lo hago con fines de lucro, si no por amor al arte. Lo único que es mío es la trama.

…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_Sanando Heridas_

* * *

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres golpes.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. En realidad, ahora eso no le importaba mucho. Su mente no estaba en sus cincos sentidos. Solo era mera concentración, desquitando su fuerza contra aquel costal blanco, con una estúpida cara dibujada.

Sus manos le ardían incesablemente, pero algo ardía más fuerte en su pecho. Ese sentimiento de vacío, actuando como si fuera un especie de parásito carcomiendo todo a su paso, hasta que no quede nada más que roer, solo para convertirse en un recuerdo. Su ansiedad cada vez le hacía estar con la garganta seca, su respiración agitada y el sudor le hacían perder un poco de visión. Tenía el pelo empapado en la frente.

Sus puños casi ensangrentados mandaban a su pensamiento, ellos mandarían de ahora en adelante.

De algo se dio cuenta aquella tarde…

Nunca debió hacerle caso a su corazón.

Al diablo los sentimientos, nunca le funcionaron, nunca fueron parte de sí. Siempre se le fue educada de esa manera, actitud fría rayando en la indiferencia. Jamás entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás si no le incumbía. Siendo fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias, mostrando la máscara impuesta desde siempre hacia el mundo exterior.

Aun así, no podía dejar de golpear aquel costal sin boca, que no tenía la culpa de nada, solo de haber nacido para ser un objeto de práctica o de entrenamiento. Un nuevo golpe hacia él lo hizo salir como proyectil limpiamente hacia el otro lado del gimnasio. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, causando un gran eco en la vacía sala. Sus hombros subían y bajaban conforme su respiración se lo permitía. Esos ojos escarlata mostraban la fuerte determinación, la grandeza de su espíritu. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que solo estaba practicando para futuras batallas, entrenando su cuerpo para el mejor de los combates, poniendo al límite su resistencia…

Sin saber que dentro de ella, su alma se estuviera convirtiendo en pedacitos, para que todo se derrumbara en un fugaz segundo, sin conocer aquella opresión en su pecho. Tenía la pelea más grande debatiéndose dentro de ella, una batalla que en la que uno de dos saldría lastimado. A veces se gana perdiendo, pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Al precio de un corazón roto? ¿Al precio de un sentimiento no correspondido?, ¿Al precio del dolor inconsolable?

El hecho de que estuviera así sólo por una tontería… la hacía pensar lo patética que era. Siempre había sido patética, pero ahora lo había sido más que en toda su vida. Su amor incondicional fue rechazado. Sus sentimientos fueron negados… tantos años en aquella ilusión, esa falsa fe de un futuro dichoso con aquella persona. Su ira, su conmoción, la maldita tristeza la hacía que nunca quisiera volver a enamorar de esa manera.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por inercia, tomando el pobre costal nuevamente, y lo golpeo varias veces con la fuerza que sus manos vendadas se lo permitían, lo más fuerte que su corazón se lo concediera. En eso, tan tremendo fue uno de sus golpes, que el masacrado costal se sumió al punto de tocar la pared. En pocas palabras, lo atravesó. La adrenalina evitó que le doliera en el momento. No pasaron ni dos minutos… cuando pensó que su mano estaba incendiándose.

—¡Argh! — gimió con fuerza, escondiendo se mano, como si ese hecho le fuera a aminorar el semejante punzar de sus dedos. El costal calló a sus pies, saliéndosele la arena por todos lados. Podía sentir como el calor incesante le comenzaba a recorrer los nudillos. Casi se le había acalambrado el brazo. Gimoteó unos cuentos segundos— Nhnm… — La observó, en su vida se había roto un hueso… hasta la fecha, a juzgar por la apariencia de su sangrante mano.

Se dejó caer en la pared, estaba demasiado agotada. Ni si quiera pudo utilizar magia para regenerar su tejido óseo más rápido. Resbaló hasta que sus piernas estuvieran en el suelo y su espalda aún en la pared. Abrió sus ojos rojos con evidente fatiga, entrenar por tres horas seguidas jamás le hacía bien a nadie, y menos por cómo se encontraba moralmente. Su respiración ya no era agitada, ahora era todo lo contrario. Era cansada, con pausas, y hasta pesada. Nuevamente el pensamiento de ser una inútil aprisionó su mente. No sólo se había lesionado su mano favorita, si no que la darían de baja para el próximo torneo, hasta que su salud y el tiempo dijeran lo contrario. Nunca debieron invitarla para comunidad de peleadores, si hasta su mismo padre se lo dijo… medio mundo se lo había dicho, que solo era una princesa con apariencia bonita que tenía que ser tratada como si fuera de porcelana. Y, en algún lugar de su mente, ella quería creer que ella era más que eso.

¿Acaso no había nadie que pudiera depositar su confianza en ella?, ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera las demás peleadoras de la mansión? ¿Peach?… ¿Samus?

Ah sí, una cabellera rubia y senos grandes.

Si eso no fuera suficiente para bajarle más su estima personal. En esos momentos tenía el cabello rubio, pero no era natural. Era sólo la apariencia de su alter-ego.

Apariencia… era todo lo que era ella. Una fina y estúpida fachada para tapar apariencias. Ocultando algo que no era, algo que nunca sería… en estos momentos, el alumbrado techo del gimnasio era lo más interesante del mundo, de no ser por los montones de recuerdos y sueños fallidos se le estuvieran acumulando en los ojos. Los apretó para que no fueran a salirse del contorno de sus perlas rojas, pero sabía que fue demasiado tarde no prever ese hecho. Todas querían salir, todas querían manifestarse surcando sus sonrojadas mejillas. El flequillo le cubría el rostro y la mascada parte de su boca. Sin embargo, estas eran demasiado visibles, demasiado dolorosas para que no se notaran. Se abrían paso unas con otras, dejando un rastro húmedo en el camino, era como si le estuviera quemando los ojos, ardían del amargo desconsuelo de saber que nada en ella podría hacerlo a _él_ cambiar de parecer…

Sus pupilas se abrieron fuertemente por el susto, lanzando un ataque con su filosa daga. Con semejante reflejos, hubiera matado a la persona que tenía justamente enfrente, con su arma directamente en la yugular. Un movimiento en falso y podría decirle adiós a su vida.

Aun así, el personaje frente a ella ni si quiera parpadeo. Aquello la dejó anonadada. Lucía tranquilo, demasiado como para la delicada situación. ¿Acaso él también pensaba que era una buena para nada?

—Qué buenos reflejos— dijo él. Ella también podría opinar lo mismo en ese momento, pero que lo haya dicho él fue la diferencia del asunto. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con sus ojos rojos. Nunca lo había notado, pero tenía un tono de azul más oscuro, profundo, te incitaba a querer mirar más allá de él.

Un azul mucho más profundo que el de Link.

—Sería bueno que retiraras tu arma, ¿No crees? — dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se le veía tenso por la forma en la ella sostenía ese objeto afilado con excesiva precisión, como si en cualquier instante no dudara en rajarle el cuello. Sin decir nada, y gracias a la absorción que tuvo en observarlo, retiró la filosa daga, con un ligero sonrojo imperceptible. El metal chocando contra el suelo resonó en el gimnasio vacío. No le importó mucho si su arma se rompía o se rasgaba (aunque lo dudaba mucho, era de acero inoxidable) lo único que quería ahora era… ¿Qué quería en realidad?

Desvió sus ojos escarlata de él, algo presente le hacía querer mirarlo más de la cuenta. ¿Qué le acababa de suceder hace unas horas? No se iba a arriesgar abrir su corazón sólo por el deseo infantil de un final de cuento de hadas. Bastante tuvo con esa mañana, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—¿Me permites tu mano? — dijo cuidando sus palabras, no quería incomodarla de alguna forma. Sus ojos rojos de nuevo se posaron en él. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan rojos como los de ella. Era un color bastante singular. Más esos ojos lo miraban como si él lo fuera a atacar a ella. Sigilosa, desconfiada de él. Dudosa miró su mano derecha, imaginando que al moverla las punzadas volverían. Con cuidado la puso en la mano de él, aguantando un ligero respingo.

Él la observó. Suponía que debía tener una fuerza monstruosa como para dejarse la mano en ese estado. Ya se estaba comenzando a inflamar, estaba manchada de sangre, y los nudillos estaban morados. Ni si quiera él entrenando con Ragnell se la dejaría tan lastimada como la de ella, y eso que era un espadachín. Movió sus ojos azules hacia ella, notando como ella la desviaba avergonzada. Aquello lo hizo sonreír con empatía.

—No tengo que decirte que debes de ir a la Enfermería a que te revisen— intentó decírselo en un tono entre broma y regaño. No le funcionó del todo, pero al menos había logrado que lo observara. Cómo si de fuego se tratase, ella alejó su mano rápidamente, escondiéndola de su visión.

—Preocúpate de tus asuntos— respondió a secas, sin mirarlo, borrándole cualquier rastro de sonrisa de su rostro.

Él sabía porque estaba así. Estaba actuando de manera normal. Llevaba más de tres horas viendo como ella golpeaba al ahora deshecho costal con ojos pintados. Vio también como se destrozó la mano al golpear—más bien, atravesar— el costal con solo su fuerza bruta. Jamás se imaginó que ella pudiera poseer esa fuerza descomunal. Quizás otro peleador, como ese monstruo enorme de caparazón verde, pero en la vida le hubiera pasado por la mente una gentil y delicada princesa. Claro, ahora no tenía su vestimenta predeterminada, aunque eso no le quitaba el hecho que no fuera una. Siempre se las imaginó como algo tan fino y sin romper ni un plato, pero aseguraba que ella era toda una excepción.

Sin querer, también había observado lo que le sucedió hace como cuatro horas. No es que se incumbiera en la vida de todos… aunque fue inevitable no hacerlo. Estaban a tres metros de él cuando sucedió, prácticamente casi estuvo en la conversación.

—Es tarde para ir la enfermería— su comentario llamó la atención, pero ella aún no lo veía. Quizás no era tan ruda como aparentaba. Es como si ella fuera un pequeño gatito. A simple vista se veían adorables, pero hazles enojar y se convierten en algo que temer. El comentario no era falso, si era algo tarde— Si voy, Dr. Mario me hará un reporte de lesión en combate, y estaré fuera del torneo.

—¿Y no crees que sería lo mejor? — preguntó amable, pero ella seguía sin verlo.

—No quiero quedar fuera del Torneo Interno solo por una estupidez de mi mano— dijo algo apagada. Por un lado la comprendió, él también hubiera hecho algo tan imprudente como eso, no ir a la enfermería solo por un "huesito roto". A lo largo de su vida se había roto muchos huesos, y todo los que faltaran por romperse. Pensó que sería bueno hacer algo por ella.

—Te propongo algo— dijo con decisión, y esta vez ella volteó a verlo. Era clara su expresión de duda, y también obvia porque ellos usualmente no hablaban. —Una, puedes quedarte aquí a entrenar hasta madrugada, quedarte agotada y quizás joderte la otra mano— levantó el dedo índice de su derecha, aún en la misma posición hincada. Ella observó su dedo, y luego lo miró a él—O dos, Me acompañas a la enfermería, pido algunos suplementos, te curo tu mano, y tal vez comamos algo en la cocina. — finalizó sonriente, a lo que ella hizo gesto confundido.

De verdad no lo tenía muy claro. ¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo algo como aquello?, ¿Acaso quería algo de ella a cambio? Sabía que los mercenarios no eran bien mencionados por su casi nula confianza, no era tonta. Aunque, él parecía estar siendo sincero. Aparte, se estaba ofreciendo a curarla, algo que nadie había hecho en su vida. Debía haber algún truco detrás de todo eso.

—No le diré nada a Dr. Mario si es lo que piensas— dijo con seguridad, ganándose otra mirada de ojos rojos. Sabía dentro de él que le había leído el pensamiento, y que ella desconfiaba de él. No le molestaba, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Dicho eso, la joven lo consideró por segunda vez.

...

* * *

—Espérame aquí— dijo con tono calmo y bajo, a lo que solo pudo quedarse de pie. Observó como este se adentraba a la enfermería por las puertas automáticas. Aun no sabía exactamente cómo le haría él para pedir suplementos de curación. Si el doctor lo atrapaba, ella le diría adiós al torneo, cosa que no quería por nada del mundo. Pudiera y sonara extraño, pero a ella le gustaba pelear. Siempre se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo libre que tenía en el castillo (y vaya que siempre tenía mucho tiempo libre). Ahora no era una excepción.

Tuvieron mucho cuidado al salir del gimnasio, más que nada ella. No quería encontrarse con algún otro peleador y que le cuestionara sobre su amoratada mano. Además, no quería que le fueran con el chisme a Master Hand y que la excluyeran del torneo. Se la pasó observando su capa todo el camino, y a la enorme espada que portaba en la cintura. Era visiblemente pesada, pero no le sorprendía como él pudiera cargarla. Aparte de alto, apreciaba su complexión y podía notar lo fuerte que era.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando ver al mercenario, con una cajita blanca en manos. Su rapidez le sorprendió bastante.

—Doctor Mario no estaba— comenzó a decir al llegar a ella— Así que se lo pedí a Pauline. Le dije que mañana en la mañana saldría a entrenar, y le pedí si me podía facilitar material de curación por si me lesionaba. — dijo y le mostró la caja blanca con una cruz roja en el centro, como si esperara alguna afirmación de ella, pero solo se quedó en silencio.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Él era bien parecido. No era como si no lo hubiera notado antes, pero la daba la ligera impresión que era más el tipo de personas que cortejaba a las mujeres para lograr conseguir lo que quisiese, y de lejos se le notaba que era carismático. En algún lugar de su mente se preguntó si ella misma había caído en la trampa.

Ya en el marco de la puerta, él llego primero, seguido de ella. El primero encendió las luces, mostrando de la oscuridad una pulcra y enorme cocina. Debía serlo si ahí vivían más de treinta personas. La menor tomo asiento en la sencilla mesa de madera central, en lo que el otro dejaba la caja encima y acercaba un bote de basura, sentándose igualmente en una silla frente a ella.

—Préstame tu mano—pidió cordialmente, a lo que ella se la extendió. La examinó a detalle, seguía igual de amoratada en los nudillos y con algo de hinchazón. En eso, pudo ver que uno de sus dedos estaba ligeramente desviado de su lugar. Ella observaba como él miraba su dedo medio. Estaba pensando lo mismo que ella— Creo que te luxaste este dedo— señaló.

—Lo sé— concedió. Lo supo de antemano desde que golpeo la pared, al escuchar el crujido de algo. Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido de la pared, más eso no explicaba como él sabía— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy espadachín— contestó irónico, comenzando a abrir la cajita y sacar el material. Después comenzó a retirarse sus guantes, dejando al descubierto sus manos —Con el paso de los años te haces experto en este tipo de situaciones. — Comenzó a explicar en lo que tomaba unas tijeras y cortaba las vendas de los dedos y mano— Me he fracturado más huesos de lo que crees. — Retiró todo el vendaje manchado de sangre, cayendo en el bote negro de basura. Se dio cuenta que, a pesar de tener toda esa fuerza, tenía unas perfectas y delgadas manos, a pesar del aspecto que tenían. Fue inevitable no mirarlas con detenimiento. Se dio cuenta de ellos severos segundos después, reprochándose mentalmente. Mejor se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer ese momento.

Primero abrió la botella con antiséptico café, y luego el agua oxigenada. El primer paso de una curación es limpiar la herida. Tenía bastantes rasguños.

—Quizás te moleste un poco lo que voy a hacer— advirtió en lo vertía el líquido café en toda la mano. Ella sentía ardor, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. Luego vertió agua oxigenada, y con unas cuantas gasas comenzó a limpiar. Está bien, eso sí le estaba ardiendo como el demonio. No solo las heridas, si no el hueso también. Sus gestos se fruncieron ligeramente, pero nunca soltó ni un gemido.

Pese a que eso le estaba dando demasiado escozor, todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como él tomaba su mano entre la suya. Creía que hasta el mismo lo notó, pero no estaba segura. Él seguía limpiando, tirando una gasa y tomando otra nueva. Se le veía bastante concentrado en su labor. Sus ojos escarlata ahora lo miraron a él. Hubo un momento en que dejó de prestarle atención a la quemazón de su mano y lo miró. Tenía abundante cabello de un cobalto profundo, retirado de la frente gracias a la banda que siempre usaba. Tenía una bonita nariz, unas largas y tupidas pestañas, y su ceja de contorneaba perfectamente su delgado rostro. Solo le siguió mirado embelesada. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, pero sus robustos y anchos hombros resaltaban demasiado en él. Su camisa ligeramente ceñida dejaba ver esos trabajados brazos de mercenario. Y, si bien sus manos lucían fuertes, su tacto era todo lo contrario. Le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, sí, pero nunca se quejó de que la estuviera tomando bruscamente. Ese aspecto le llamaba bastante la atención en él, lo hacía verse interesante a sus ojos.

—Terminé de limpiar— dijo levantando la mirada, y se dio cuenta que ella ya lo estaba viendo. Un ligero choque de electricidad lo recorrió, en lo que ella rápidamente la desviaba. Si no hubiera sido por el fleco rubio que la cubría, hubiera jurado que hasta se sonrojó. Tal vez era su imaginación. —¿Te dolió mucho?

—No… en realidad— respondió casi en susurro. Claro que le había dolido, pero se le olvidó al momento en que lo miró con fascinación. Pasaron segundos sin decir nada, y él aun le sostenía la mano. Tuvo curiosidad, y lo miró. Tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Ya sabía por qué. Ahogó un suspiro—Sólo hazlo.

Si petición lo sorprendió. Ella sabía lo que venía después. Al haber un hueso luxado… tenía que acomodarlo en su lugar. Si no, era bastante probable que perdiera la movilidad en él.

—A la cuenta de tres lo haré— avisó, tomando con una mano su muñeca y con la otra el dedo luxado. Consistía el tirar del dedo y volver a acomodarlo en la articulación. Decirlo era fácil, y sería una molestia enorme para ella —Una. Dos. Tres.

Tan rápido como lo dijo, él movió su mano y su dedo crujió. Ahogó el grito en su garganta, dejando escapar un ligero gemido, con su otra mano aferrándose a la silla. Sintió como si le hubieran sumergido su dedo en agua hirviendo, o como si se lo hubiera aplastado con un martillo, y eso que no se lo había roto, si no luxado. De no ser por su enorme fuerza voluntad, y otro tanto del orgullo, no dejó caer ni una lágrima. En lo que ella trataba de recuperarse, colocó dos palitos de paleta y le colocó vendaje en su dedo medio, para así vendarle toda la mano.

—Listo— dijo, soltando su mano, en lo que guardaba todo en cajita— Lamento que te haya dolido demasiado. Trate de hacerlo lo más rápido.

—No te preocupes por eso— trató de regular su voz, aún tenía vestigios de ese agonizante dolor. Observó cómo su miembro de la mano ya no se veía raro. Era sorprendente como él sabía muchas cosas acerca de los huesos, ni si quiera ella hubiera sabido como acomodarlo. Sus ojos rubí lo miraron por su flequillo, seguía guardando todos los materiales. Avergonzada, agachó su rostro— Muchas Gracias…

—No tienes que agradecer— concedió, cerrando la caja y haciéndola a un lado. —¿Tienes hambre? — la pregunta la trajo a la realidad, percatándose de que sí tenía hambre. Se saltó la cena por ir a matarse entrenando.

—Un poco— admitió avergonzada, a lo que él sonreía. Ya no estaba tan a la defensiva como en el gimnasio. Ahora le respondía sin ese tono cabreado, ni tampoco lo veía con esos ojos de inquisición. Seguía usando monosílabos pero ya era un progreso. Le daba gusto saber que podía hacerla olvidar sus problemas, aunque fuera por solo unos momentos.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a indagar al refrigerador. Para su fortuna, estaba lleno. Con sus ojos azules observó sus opciones. Había recalentado, espagueti, puré de papa, leche… y, para la suerte de él, había una cubeta de pollo de KFC llena. Casi se ponía a cantar "Gloria al Señor". Ella lo observaba agachado en la puerta del electrodoméstico, extendiéndose para alcanzar algo hasta el fondo de este, y cargando varias cosas de ahí. Al parecer no calculó muy bien la dimensión de ahí adentro, porque al querer levantarse su cabeza dio de lleno en el techo del refrigerador, causándole que maldijera por lo bajo. Salió adolorido, y en eso escuchó una quedita risita, lo cual lo confundió y lo desconcertó.

Ella se rió.

Se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo, y se calló abruptamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Lo siento— confesó seria con un sonrojo, bastante apenada. No debió reírse de él, por mucho que aquel accidente le hubiera causado mucha gracia.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado— rió con ironía, dejando la comida en la barra de la cocina. No pudo sacarse de la mente la casi inaudible risa que le causó por haberse golpeado. Se imaginaba que ella era bastante sería, aun en su atuendo de soberana. Creyó haber descubierto otra faceta de ella en ese instante.

Después de eso no se dijo mucho más. Sacó dos platos de los gabinetes y sirvió algo de la cena de ese día, metió uno al microondas. Presionó los botones con números y el plato empezó a girar. La menor se concentró el quitarse las vendas de la mano izquierda y las tiró en el cesto de basura. En lo que metía el otro plato al microondas, ella fue al fregadero a lavarse la mano. Él la observaba de reojo, notando que no tuvo dificultad al hacerlo. Que el recordara ella era diestra. Luego de que el micro avisara que la comida estaba caliente, ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Ella en la cabecera, y él aun lado suyo.

—Gracias— se limitó a decir. Eso era todo lo que había hecho con él: agradecerle

—De nada— dijo sonriente. Antes de sentarse, se retiró la capa escarlata y la dejó en el respaldo de otra silla, al igual que sus guantes y la caja. Ella notó eso. Siempre imaginó que los mercenarios eran unas bestias sin control a la hora de la cena, no como él que detonaba todo lo contrario.

Tomaron sus tenedores y dieron inicio a su cena. Para él no era incómodo estar cenando con ella, pero la rubia era todo un caso. Sus ojos rojos se perdieron en su plato, y solo así suspiró por lo bajo. Se retiró el flequillo hacia un lado, atorando con una horquilla negra. Finalmente, se bajó la bufanda. Al mayor, por mero respeto de no incomodarla, no se le cayó el tenedor de la impresión.

Tenía unas facciones tan exquisitas y delineadas como para que fuera verdad. Era casi su apariencia normal, solo que tenía cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos rojos. Ahora entendía el por qué siempre portada esa bufanda a mitad del rostro. Si algún otro personaje masculino la viera, se le caería la quijada hasta el suelo. Ese pensar lo hizo sentir ligeramente bien consigo mismo, ella le había confiado su rostro a él. Parte de su identidad la estaba mostrando ante él.

Lo hizo sentir ligeramente contento, al punto de sonreír casi sin darse cuenta.

Ella tomó el tenedor y llevó una porción de espagueti a esos labios color rosado. Algo que notó, aparte de su belleza natural, fue el hecho de que tenía nula dificultad al manipular el cubierto con la mano izquierda. Estaba confundido.

—¿Eres zurda o diestra? — inquirió cortés, en lo que el sacaba una pierna de pollo de su cubeta de KFC.

—Soy ambidiestra— contestó apacible, en lo que su acompañante subía una ceja, anonadado. Esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas.

—Eso es asombroso— dijo, señalándola con la pieza de pollo. Sus ojos como el rubí lo miraron. Ahí estaba, de nuevo la estaba halagando. ¿Por qué sus mejillas se encendían por esa acción tan banal? — ¿De nacimiento o amaestrada?

—La verdad no estoy muy segura— confesó con sinceridad, tomando una pieza de pollo que el dejó en su plato. —Lo soy desde que tengo memoria.

Transcurrieron en silencio, solo escuchándose como él cada vez buscaba una pieza de pollo en la cubeta. Estaba bastante sorprendida como un espadachín delgado pudiera acabarse una cubeta en una sentada.

Pero mentiría si eso era la única interrogación que hacia mella en su mente. Si hace unas horas tenía preguntas sin responder, ahora las tenía más que nunca. Él había sido amable en el gimnasio, cuando ella en su vida le dirigió la palabra, si acaso solo para grupos de batalla o entrenamiento. Hasta se había ofrecido para curar su mano, también le calentó la cena, una acción que ella pudo haber hecho si quisiese. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella misma le hubiera aceptado algo como eso. Nadie en su vida se había tomado tantas molestias por ella, al punto de tener una agradable charla en la cena. Ni si quiera _él_.

Y por si no fuera poco, al terminar la cena, él recogió su plato y lo colocó en el fregadero. Ya, era suficiente.

—Por qué…— musitó, pero él la escuchó perfectamente, girando hacia ella. Se veía triste, confundida. En verdad no podía quedarse con la duda. — ¿Por qué gastaste tu tiempo, en alguien como yo? —inquirió sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos, pero eso ya no le sorprendía a él. El notó como su mirada exigía una veredicto, y el por primera vez desvió su mirada. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?, ¿Qué ya tenía tiempo observándola en secreto?...

Conforme pasaban los segundos, ella comenzaba a desesperarse. No sabía si su silencio era una respuesta, o su lástima fue tanta que ni si quiera pensó en sus acciones. Quizás solo la haya tratado como una lisiada, mera responsabilidad por parte de él. Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento amargo en su garganta. Debería estarse acostumbrando hasta ahora, pero por más veces que te acostumbres al dolor, este siempre parece ganar. Ya no quería ser débil ante los ojos de los demás, ya no quería ser una carga. Estuvo a segundos de irse de la cocina, desquitando otra noche de anhelos fallidos con su almohada, pero su voz la detuvo.

—Porque no soporte verte sufrir— respondió sin más, dedicándole una sonrisa triste, en lo que se recargaba en el granito de la cocina. Se quedó asombrada por su respuesta, ¿Qué quería decir aquello?...— He estado en incontables batallas, asesinatos, secuestros, guerras… —pausó para observarla, viendo como ella también lo estaba haciendo— pero verte desmoronarte ante mí, fue lo más duro que pude haber afrontado en mi vida de mercenario.

No entendía. No entendía una mierda. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No veía que si él se enamoraba, saldría lastimado al igual que ella? Miró al suelo con impotencia. La falta de sueño de seguro le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sólo verificó lo contrario, al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban protectoramente, cuidando de no aplastar la mano lesionada. Sus perlas rojas mostraban la estupefacción.

—Déjame sanar tus heridas— su voz se volvió áspera, nada comparado con el sonriente mercenario que hace rato presencio. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos eran indescifrables, como si los hubieran encerrado en una caja fuerte, y sólo él tuviera la llave. Podía sentirla temblar bajo sus brazos. Él conocía su sufrimiento, quería decirle que no tuviera miedo, que podía confiar en él. Más, si ella no le daba su consentimiento, el permiso para estar a su lado… su lucha habría sido en vano. El momento en que se acercó a ella en el gimnasio lo detonó todo, iba a tocar su mejilla, decirle que no llorara, que todo estaría bien. Obviamente fue recibido por una daga en el cuello, pero todo eso había valido la pena, ahora estaba con ella.

Sólo pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando la persona en sus brazos se relajó, correspondiendo el gesto. Se agachó a besar su frente cubierta por cabellos color ocre. Cerró sus ojos, apreciando su aroma. Esa calidez en su pecho fue creciendo desmesuradamente.

—Gracias…— fue apenas un murmuro, una pequeña voz resquebrajándose ante él. Se hundió más en su pecho, dando pequeños sollozos y respirando entrecortadamente. Una parte de ella estaba en paz, tranquila ante cualquier cosa, pero otra de ella era una verdadera incertidumbre, ¿Qué sucedería con ellos de ahora en adelante?

Exclamó con asombro al sentirse que sus pies se hacían extremadamente ligeros. Se asustó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él la estaba cargando. —Gracias a ti… Zelda. Prometo no defraudarte. — expuso con ternura. Con ella en brazos, de la silla tomó su capa, sus guantes, y la caja blanca. Luego de apagar las luces, se sintió sumamente bien en sus brazos, hasta el cansancio le estaba ganando a los rubís que tenía por ojos. El mayor solo pudo sonreír a los pobres intentos de mantenerse despierta. Su día estuvo lleno de emociones, de momentos no tan gratos de recordar, más al final cada quién tenía su recompensa. Y no tenía que adivinar que su recompensa era ese mercenario.

_Gracias… Ike…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**Notas:**

He estado bastante ocupada con el colegio y exámenes de parciales. Ahora con estas pequeñas vacaciones espero poder pasarme más tiempo por aquí. Tuvimos un examen a nivel Nacional aquí en México. Son de esos exámenes que _te hacen creer_ que está fácil, y al final la respuesta fue la que creíste que nunca podría ser. Por consiguiente, salí algo baja en promedio (tampoco es algo para alarmarse… creo). Claro, nunca falta el maestro que te encarga tarea en vacaciones (no sé, mátense).

¡Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se pasaron a leer este One-shot! Fue algo que ya tenía desde hace buen rato. No quedé muy convencida con el final, pero ya ustedes dirán. Espero no haberlos confundido un poco porque, si es que lo notaron, no usé los nombres de "Ike" y "Zelda" hasta el final. Fue genial, lo tomé como un tipo de reto personal (que espero haber cumplido).

¿Se han fijado que siempre actualizo/publico en domingo? No sé qué me hacen estos días. Cualquier horror de dedo, ya saben son libres de comentar.

¡Nos leemos en próximas actualizaciones!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Domingo 13 de Abril del 2014 **_


End file.
